warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Fanon Community Legions
Have all ideas for the sake of simplicity Base Firstly we need a theme for them like every 1st founding legion did: Loyal: *Ultramarines: Advanced tactics *Salamanders: Flamers and meltas *Fists: Seige/defenders *Iron hands: Seige *White scars: Fast attack (Bikes) *Raven guard: Raids, hit and run *Blood angels: Close combat, looking pretty *Dark angels: Fairly standard, fast attack, much like ultras *Space wolves: Assault specialists (Based on vikings) Traitor: *Luna Wolves: Spearhead assualts *Alpha legion: deceit and infiltration *Night lords: Terror tactics *Iron warriors: Seige and defense *World Eaters: Massacre, aggression *Death guard: Wars of attrition... i think *Emperor's children: Perfection *Thousand sons: Sorcerers and shooting *Word Bearers: Religious so what should our legion be? I also think we should only do the II legion as i think one would have just been killed before he was found Name? find theme first [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait for our theme. How can we formulate a basis for the Legion if we don't have a name to base it off of? And I suppose II Legion would work for now. We can work on the XI Legion anyway (what would they have done with a primarch-less army of 10,000 astartes?) KuHB1aM 01:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Russian/German might be good. but how would they look? hmm what about Australia? Space marines on horses and trench fighting (I'm not just saying this because i'm auzzie XD) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 01:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I like the idea of trench fighting, but horses seem a bit cliche :P What kinda of war-like stuff do you have in the land down under? KuHB1aM 01:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Screw horses! Use Carnosaurs! Stand in the face of a Chaos Marine with a power lance staring you down from the back of a Space Dinosaur! //--'Run4'My Talk'' 02:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No idea to be honest, i have just always liked the idea of trench fighting space marines hence the creation of The Ditch Fighters i just know australia has light calvary and is good in trenches (Movies are always nice XD) but seriously, maybe a trench fighting chapter that has some sort of calvary? even giant evil lizards would be pretty cool. OH OH! i know! jumping mammals! i also like run4's Idea of nid counter attack 10 millennium before hand.[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, Run4. Anyway, I really like the Red Lances. I like the Marauding Blades a lot as well but I think the Chaos Legion shouldn't have an ing in it. All of the Legion names are an adjective with a noun in it's simplest form. Maybe we could incorporate trench fighting with the Red Lances. They do seem to be based on fightiing infantry in CQC as anti-personnel soldiers after all. Going offline; shall return tomorrow. KuHB1aM 02:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Funny as the Space Dinosaurs sounds, they were in one of the wildlife articles in an old White Dwarf issue. There was also the Catachan Barking Toad. It exploded into a cloud of poisonous gas when anything came near it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 02:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) How about the theme could be ice were they freeze their enemies. for the emperor death to the false emperor 02:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Tundra does sound cool but environment are usually left to Imperial guard regiments [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) How about changing the name of the Marauding Blades to the Warp Dragons? KuHB1aM 20:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Warp dragons yeah, thats a good sign! XD anyway i was thinking, in one of the horus hesery books horus goes back in time and smashes his fist on the XI tank, obviously damaging it, i think that we should make that the primarch landed on a world, quickly turned to chaos being mutated, when the emperor came and saw him he killed him as he could not face the fact his son was a horrible mutant man it feels weird using a PC... I can't tell if your comment on the name was sarcastic or not. KuHB1aM 11:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) i can't remeber if it was or not... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Whose coding is messing up the text on the page? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Don't know. Anyway, Red Lances shall be the Loyal Legion. If they're not, I'll die. But seriously; what about Warp Dragons? It sounds like something a Legion would be named with. KuHB1aM 18:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Warp, as in THE warp? i really don't hink the emperor would aprove a chapter that sounds like it honors the warp. also, i was thinking of a African theamed army, you know, black (The african black, not the salamanders "OMG WHERE YOU BURNT ON HOLIDAY, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!" black, also if anyone says a racist comment they will be banned soooooo fast) marines, but into tribes, symbol of office is a power spear and combat shield, higher ranks have relic spears and storm shields. each company is taken from a tribe, expert jungle fighters, etc. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it could be interpreted as a Legion that deals with specifically neutralizing daemonic entities with lightning strikes whilst marauding through the warp and fallen systems before easily slipping away. KuHB1aM 12:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That would be the Grey Knights. GW has been there and done that. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 13:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) But we don't know the creation date of the Grey Knights. The Warp Dragons could come before them, fall to chaos, and their role would be replaced by the Grey Knights. KuHB1aM 13:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :They were founded around the time of the Second Founding. Which was in the years immediately after the Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Then it makes sense. KuHB1aM 14:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The Greys were the first Chapter intended specifically to combat Daemons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, the first Chapter. We're talking Legions. Besides, the Legion is expunged from record anyway. So we can still say the Greys were the first and not break canon. KuHB1aM 00:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :The Chapter was made because the Legions weren't specialized in Daemon Hunting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well then it would make sense because the only Legion that was specialized in daemon hunting was expunged from imperial records. Therefore it makes sense. None of the loyalist legions had daemon-specialization. KuHB1aM 20:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Because Daemons weren't all that big a problem for the Imperium until the Heresy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Furthermore, none of the Legions were specialised for fighting any foe in particular because they had so many Astartes in them. Wasting 200,000 Space Marines simply for the purpose of combating one enemy is a bit stupid when you can have a versatile fighting force focused on one style of combat that can engage any foe reasonably well. --Solbur 21:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* I rest my case. KuHB1aM 01:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) In response to Vegas stating that the Emperor probably didn't foresee the 'Nids: It has been hinted that the Emperor foresaw everything going on in the current state of the 40k Universe (even the sudden and inexplicable appearance of everyone's favourite self-righteous Space-commies, the Tau). //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) On the same note as daemonic specialization, no first founding legion were specifically aware of daemons until the Heresy, seeing all of that as religion and not in line with the 'Imperial Truth'. None of the Legions began with a specialty, they were simply created in their Primarch's image on Terra, any specialties eg.. Death Guards resilience and trench fighting, Imperial Fists Seige warfare, White Scars Lightning strikes.., were all traits picked up from their Primarch's homeworld. The Emperor did not create any Legion for specific reasons. Thats my 2 cents on this --NoFuryLikeMine 07:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Can you add another 2 cents and maybe post in the main topic? KuHB1aM 10:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Should we begin our choosing? or wait for a bit longer? I'll make the next topic later on. Basically, I think we're going to be using Run4's main gists of his legions, but the names might be changed depending on what everyone likes (I'm fine with those two names though) KuHB1aM 10:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC)